Will over Promise
by xstill-dreamingx
Summary: ExT basically fluff i suppose...but not really...just something i thought up for eriol and tomoyo because i luv them so much. they met when they were five years old and eriol of course comes back again read and review and support ExT woohoo! lol :D


Promises and Wills

"I don't need a friend," a young blue haired boy smiled politely as he emitted a rather evil aura towards the young girl in front of him.

Not wanting to cry in front of the boy, she held her tears and huffed as she turned swiftly around and walked firmly to the other swings. Her long, silky, black hair blowing behind her, she stopped midway and turned back to the boy.

The boy arched an eyebrow at her as he pushed him his square glasses.

"I'm not here to be your friend," she smiled politely back at him, "I'm here to be your wife." She smiled brightly, her amethyst eyes daring him.

His azure eyes stared into her amethyst eyes, and he truly smiled, "What if I tell you I don't need a wife neither?"

She grinned at him, putting a delicate finger to her chin she thought outloud, "Well, unless you're telling me you have a wife already, then you obviously do need a wife because everyone has to have either a husband or wife," she giggled, sitting on the swing beside him, "I don't have a husband, and you don't have a wife. So, I'll be your wife, and you can be my husband."

Eriol never forgot the girl he met in the park that day. He was visiting Tomaeda to check on Kinomoto Sakura. Even at a young, her powers were strong - much stronger than he expected. It took an immense amount of power from him to shield her powers due to the possible danger of others finding her before the time came. To any bystander, he was just a five year kid, on the swing with a typical smile. However, really, he was sad. He had this job - obligation - which he must and will fulfill, but any other kid his age should be in kindergarten right now, like Sakura.

Deep into his thoughts, it wasn't until he looked up and noticed the large, pair of amethyst eyes staring at him. He didn't like it. It was almost as if the little girl his age with the large amethyst eyes knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled brightly at him, almost as if she was trying to cheer him up. A typical, mortal girl - yes, in a sense, he is no mortal - can see right through him, with no powers whatsoever.

She came up to him, slowly, but surely.

He wanted to run, shield himself, from those amethyst eyes, but he also wanted to drown himself in them.

"Hello," she smiled, "It's not fun to be on the swings alone. Mind if I join?" she politely asked, standing not a feet away from him. She made no move to sit on the swing beside him, not until he agreed at least.

"There are plenty of other swings," he replied, with that polite smile, "I like being alone."

"Silly, idiotic, boy," she laughed.

He looked up at her, surprised, no one has ever called him silly, much less idiotic.

"If you like being alone so much," she grinned, "You wouldn't look so abysmal."

Again, the girl surprised him. A kid his age with such vocabulary would surprise anyone. Typically, that kid would be him, but not today it would seem. "You're right, I don't like being alone, but I would prefer having a friend accompany me."

"I'll be your friend," again, she smiled.

"I don't need a friend."

"Is that a promise?" he had then asked.

"That I'll be your wife?" the girl replied as she swung kyutely besides him.

"Yes."

"I never say things and not mean them."

"But is it a promise?" he persisted, wanting confirmation.

She laughed, "It's not a promise because promises may be broken. This is already set in stone. I will be your wife."

That was how they first met, and he still remembered her from back then when he came back to Tomaeda. But does she remember him?

"Hiirigazawa-kun," Tomoyo Daidoji called after him just as he walked out of the school's gates.

"Daidoji-san," he stopped for the girl that just graced his thoughts to catch up, "Might I ask where Sakura-chan is?" After all, the two typically walked home together.

She smiled as he offered to carry her books and shook her head, "No need, thank you though. She has practice today, and I saw you about to leave. So I thought that I might accompany you home today."

He grinned, "Ahh, but doesn't our dear Daidoji-san have prior engagements?"

She laughed, "There can be no prior engagements when it comes to Hiirigazawa-kun."

Just as he was about to reply, he felt her arm hook into his and started walking out the gate, pulling him along with her.

"I am really glad that you're back, you know," Tomoyo continued in a slightly more serious tone. "When you suddenly left, I was really hurt."

"I am as well," Eriol grabbed her books with his other arm, and ignored her protest. " And I apologize again, and for all of eternity, for hurting you."

"Your apology doesn't necessarily entail my forgiveness, Hiirigazawa-kun," she replied quietly.

His heart dropped at her reply.

"But if you make it up to me," she added at the end, smiling, "I'll think about it."

He smiled, "I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life."

Tomoyo looked at him for a second, surprise at his statement and tone, but then continued to walk, "Is that a promise?"

"No," he replied, "because I will and am going to make it up to you for the rest of my life." Something flashed through her eyes at that point, but before she could say anything, he added, "So, I'll start with those books you're carrying. If I am to lend you my arm, it is not asking for much that you lend me your books, is it? Not to mention, it's very ungentlemen-like of me to let such a fair lady as yourself carry them while I'm walking besides you."

She laughed that melodous laugh of hers again, "All right, but if I'm willing to go as far as calling you kun, surely you can drop the san."

He paused for a moment, and decided to take a bolder step into what he hope would be a bright new life with the girl that haunted his mind since the age of five. "Very well, Tomoyo-koi (dear/love)."

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks for a moment before smiling and kissed him softly on the cheeks, "Eriol-koi," she whispered into his ear, but before she got any farther from his face, he quickly turned and planted a soft, sweet, kiss on her lips.

She smiled, but teased, "And that isn't ungentlemen-like of you?"

"No," he grinned, "nor is this." He dropped her books, and pinned her against the school wall and kissed her again. "Because you're my wife."

a/n: no idea where i was going with this. haha i just wanted to write a tomoyo eriol thing. 


End file.
